Eien
by tAkuMi aZuKi
Summary: Kotonami Mizue, an 11 y/o girl, came back to Japan with her childhood friend, Tsubame Shou. Upon retuning, she met the cast w/c also includes new enemies. What will happen to her? What about Amu and the Guardians? Please Read and Review.
1. Hime's Royal Home Coming

kumi: hello. I'm back and I decided to start a new. I know it's bad to start a new story without finishing the others but I'm stuck and I don't know how to continue them. I'm really sorry for being like this. And, a lot happened to me. It has been hard, you know.

But this time, for sure, I'll finish this story. This story just started from a dream and I thought about writing it. It's about a girl named Kotonami Mizue. Well then let the—

Ikuto: Wait a minute.

Kumi: What?

Ikuto: Disclaimer: This little girl here doesn't own Shugo Chara and even if she wished to she will never have it.

Kumi: That's rude! Jeez… Well then let's start.

* * *

**Eien**

Chapter 1: Hime's Royal Home-Coming

"What does this mean?" Kotonami Mizue, frustrated about her flight, angrily yelled. The young man in front of her sighed. He couldn't convince her to be calm and quite. "You all know I hate Japan!" She complained.

"Mizue, please stop complaining and let's go." He convinced. Mizue just pouted and sighed. She then grabbed her luggage and walked ahead. He then sighed again. She turned and looked at him.

"Don't tell me you're not coming, Tsubame Shou." She smiled. Shou followed her and then they left. After a long ride, they finally arrived at Japan. "Neh Shou, will it really be okay?" Mizue asked.

Shou patted her head then smiled. "Don't worry." She then smiled. The two got their luggage and started looking for their companion, Kotonami Minami. She's Mizue's cousin and is already on her 22nd year. Upon looking they saw a woman with short brown hair waving at them. She's wearing a short skirt and a formal top. "That's her, right?" Shou asked pointing at her.

"Hmm? Ah! Minami-san!" Mizue yelled. They walk towards her and greeted her with a smile. "It's been a while, Minami-san." Said Mizue. Minami then gave her a big hug w/c shocked Mizue but later hugging back.

"My, you've grown, Mizue-chan." Minami said releasing her. "And this is Shou, huh." She smiled and stretched out her hand for a hand shake. "I'm looking forward to being your manager." Shou shook hands with her. "Then, let's go." Minami helped the two with their luggage and put them in the trunk of her car.

She rode at the driver's seat while the two are at the backseat. She started the engine and begun to drive. The ride was quite and Minami would look at the sleeping teens for a while. And so then finally, they reached her house.

Upon noticing that they stopped, they woke up and got down. Mizue was rubbing her eyes while Shou helped Minami bring the luggage down. They entered the house and set the luggages down.

"How do you like it?" Minami asked. Mizue just nodded. It's livable and pretty simple. There's two bathroom, one on the 2nd floor, one on the 1st floor. It also has a kitchen with a counter separating it from the dining table. There's a living room with a big couch, a LCD TV, a glass table at the middle. Also, there's a sliding glass door that leads to the parking lot.

"Minami-san, you got nice place." Shou commented. Minami smiled.

"But I doubt it bigger than your houses in America. And if you actually think about it, almost all houses here look the same." Minami replied. "Ah, I was wondering, since there's not much to fix, how about we go out for a while?" She asked and the two just shrugged.

Then, after fixing a few of their things, Minami dragged them to her car. They then ride and Mizue just stared at the window curious at how Japan could change so much. Then she smiled, _Maybe, I won't hate Japan anymore. _Shou noticed this and smiled to himself.

* * *

A few moments later, they reached the mall. Minami parked the car at the basement and then they went for a few shopping. Mizue actually have fun. Then, at a coffee shop, the three of them took a rest. "Was that fun?" Minami asked.

"Yeah." Mizue replied.

"I'm glad. Then, we'll be buying some school materials later." Minami said with a smile. This got the two confused. "What's with those 'shocked' expression of yours? Didn't Satoki tell you?" Minami asked. They both shook their head and Minami sighed. "That Satoki. Sigh. Anyway you'll be starting school next week." She finished.

"Next week? That early?" Mizue asked. "Why do I have to?" She sighed. Then, tears appeared on her eyes. "I'm scared!" She cried.

"Mizue. Don't worry okay?" Shou calmed her down. "It'll be okay." He comforted. Mizue stared at her and stopped crying. He smiled and everything calmed down.

_Shou is really good at taming her, even I can't do that. _Minami sweat dropped. Mizue then stood up. "What is it Mizue?" She asked.

"Minami-san, I'll just check on something." She excused. Mizue left the table concentrated on a certain bookshop. While on her way, she got bumped and fell. "Ouch." She complained and stared up to see two gorgeous emerald eyes. She saw a boy with orange hair and a piercing at his ear.

"Are you okay?" He asked lending a hand. She was still stunned by his charisma while he helped her up. "Hey, are you okay?" He repeated. Mizue got back into her senses and nodded.

"Ye-yeah. Sorry, I was not looking." Mizue replied. "I'm really sorry." She bowed a bit and then smiled. She then reaches her hand out for a hand shake. "Nice to meet you, I'm Kotonami Mizue." She introduced.

He was at first confused but then he smiled and took it. "Souma Kukai." He replied. "But you sure introduced yourself that easy." Kukai remarked.

"Well, I really do that. After all, Nii-san always says: 'Don't talk to strangers', right?" Mizue smiled and Kukai smiled back.

"You're fun. I like you." With that comment made by Kukai, she blushed.

"Ah! I have to go. See you later." She left and went to the book shop. Mizue look for the book titled 'Eien' and smiled. "I hope someone else would want to read this." She put it back and smilingly went to the coffee shop.

They bought a few things and went back home. For a whole week, she lived assisting Minami and Shou. The reason is because Shou is a newbie singer and will soon make his debut in Japan. Minami takes Satoki's, Mizue's brother's, place and became Shou's manager.

And finally after the busy week, Mizue and Shou started school. Shou attended the Middle school of Seiyo Gakuen while Mizue is at the Elementary of Seiyo Gakuen. Mizue, standing at the door of her new classroom, is starting to get scared. Then, she entered.

Upon entering the class, she got scared of the scrutinizing gaze of the class. She had this teary eyes. "Please take care of me." She said.

"Well, Kotonami-san, you can go seat at the back." The teacher named Nikaidou Yuu said. Mizue obediently followed still with her teary eyes. She sat down and stared beside her to see a girl with bubblegum pink hair and golden eyes. _How Cool._ She thought and the girl stared at her.

"What is it?" The girl asked. Mizue got startled and scared.

"Well, you look cool. I was amazed." She frankly said. "But it seems that, that's not your real character." Mizue continued. "Am I right?" She tilted her head wondering if she hit a bull's eye. She didn't respond. "Well, I was right." She smiled and turned to the board. "I hope to work well with you, Hinamori Amu-san." She turned to her with a smile. "No, I mean, Joker-san." She smiled again.

_What's with this girl? I'm pretty sure this is the 1__st__ time I met her._ Amu thought. Class went on and then lunch break came. Mizue then walk towards Amu. "Joker-san, let's be friends because I like the real you." She said.

Amu was caught off-guard by Mizue's speech. This is not the real Mizue though. Mizue is not mature and friendly. She really is childish and hates crowds. But, if she acted like that, everyone will hate her. Just like in the past. Because of her unsocial personality, she was hated and constantly bullied.

"That's not a bad idea." She coolly said and then smiled a bit. Due to that, Mizue and Amu had lunch together. "So, Kotonami-san, how did you know my name?" She curiously asked.

"Mizue is okay. Well, I heard from the secretary a while ago that you're this school's Joker of the Guardians and that we'll me together in star group, 5th year." She explained.

"But you're really straightforward and friendly." Amu commented.

"That's not true, because I really hate crowds." She admitted. "I'm just good at it. But, I really hate being in a crowd." She continued. "Although, I really like you because we both hide our through selves." She said.

"Joker-san, I really want you as my 1st real friend."

* * *

Kumi: And that's done.

Ikuto: why didn't I appear in that chapter?

Kumi: Just because. Anyway please give me a review. I know I'm not that good but please give me a review. Then please wait for my next update.

Ikuto: Wait for me. I'll be appearing soon for sure.

Kumi: Fine. Dream On.


	2. Hime's Royal Wish of Rebirth

Kumi: Hi! I'm back!

Ikuto: You shouldn't have come back.

Kumi: Bleh!

Ikuto: Kid.

Mizue: Hi! I'm here, too!

Ikuto: Sigh. Anyway please read and review.

* * *

**Eien**

Chapter 2: Hime's Royal Wish of Rebirth

"Joker-san, I really want you as my 1st real friend." Mizue said. Smiling. Amu was shocked but then she smiled and nodded.

"Then, please call me Amu." She said.

"But, Joker-san is cuter. Can I call you Joker-san instead?" She asked.

"Eh? Su-Sure." Amu hesitantly replied. After lunch they both went back to their classroom. The afternoon classes started as soon as the bell rung. Mizue went back to her seat beside Amu and happily listened to the lecture while taking notes. After class, Mizue was about to leave when Amu caught to her. "Mizue!" She called. And with that Mizue turned around.

"What is it?" Mizue calmly asked while Amu catches her breath.

"Would you want to go home together?" She offered.

"Sorry, Minami-san and Shou is gonna pick me up." Mizue declined. "Ah! Do you want to come with us?" Amu tilted her head in confusion. "We're going to the studio. For Shou's recording." She explained.

"Mizue!" Shou yelled. Mizue turned around and stared at the blue car by the gate. Mizue then grabbed her hand and pulled her.

"Come!" Mizue pulled Amu towards her two companions. "Minami-san, Shou, I like you to meet my new friend." Mizue introduced. "This Hinamori Amu." She said introducing Amu to Minami and Shou. Minami bent a bit and inspect her.

"Eh? The Ms. I-hate-crowds Mizue made a new friend in her 1st day." Minami commented. "As expected from your outer character." Minami teased smiling. Mizue pouted and smiled. "So, are you coming to the studio?" She asked.

"Do you want?" Mizue asked. Amu then nodded in agreement. "I'm glad!" Mizue and the rest rode the car. Mizue was talking with Amu in the back seat while Shou and Minami are in front. Mizue was asking about the different things about Japan to Amu. _Japan has really changed._ She said as Amu explains things to her. Then they reached the studio. Minami parked the car and they went to Shou's recording studio. "Wow, so this is where Shou sings. I want to sing, too." Mizue said.

"Then, why don't you?" Shou asked and Mizue turned to her with a smile. _Sigh. Just because you don't like crowds, huh._ Shou said. Sigh. "Do what you want." Shou then started recording for his debut album title: 'Prisoner'. Mizue and Amu happily watched. After the recording, they sent Amu to her house at around seven o'clock. After that they drove home. After dinner, Mizue took a bath and change to her pajamas. She the opened the sliding screen door and went to her balcony.

"My 1st day is really fun. But, I can never be who I am. The fake me. I hate it." Mizue said to her self, staring at the stars. She then clasped her hand and closed her eyes. _Kami-sama, please let me change. I want to be who I am. I want to start a new in this country. Please. _After praying, she went in and closed the screen door.

* * *

The next day, Mizue woke up earlier than the alarm clock. She sat up and felt a bump on her bed. "What was that?" She asked. Removing the cover, she saw two colorful eggs. One was an all pink color and some green vines with a ruby on the end of the vine. Another was an all blue color and some green vines as well though; it's a sapphire at the tip. Mizue sweat dropped. _What is this?_ She was about to scream when she quickly covered her mouth. _I can't do that. But. What are these eggs?_ Upon recovering she picked the pink egg up and felt the warmth of it. "It's warm. Like a new born." Mizue smiled. "I want to keep them, maybe if they hatch; I get to have cute birds." She said smiling.

Mizue then got ready for school. She wore her uniform and clipped her bluish green hair into two ponytails using an emerald-colored. She check on her emerald eyes and smiled. _Perfect._ She was then sent by Minami. Shou already left to excuse himself for a week. School has only started but since Shou wants to become a star, he'll be very busy. Upon arriving, Mizue was the center of attention. She just calmly pass them, smiling and greeting anyone who greets her with her outer character. Just then before entering the school building, she saw Amu. "Joker-san!" She called.

Amu turned to her as she walks towards her and her companion. Mizue tilted her head at the beautiful lady in front of her. She ties her long hair in a pony tail and wears a cape for the 'Guardians'. "Are you busy, Joker-san?" She asked.

"No, not really." Amu answered. "Ah! I want you to meet Nadeshiko." Amu introduced.

"Hello, you must be Kotonami-san. I'm Fujisaki Nadeshiko, Queen's Chair." She bowed a bit and smiled. _How elegant._ Mizue thought while smiling.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Kotonami Mizue, Queen-san." She replied. "Then, I have to leave, Bye." She bid goodbye. Mizue can't take crowds, after all. Mizue went back to her seat and set her bag. She put the eggs inside that bag. Later, the bell rang signaling the start of homeroom. She sat down and then later Amu entered the room. She didn't notice and the teacher came in.

Class started and Mizue was concentrating with the lecture. Amu was constantly checking on her. Then, lunch came by so quickly. Amu confronted Mizue. "What is it, Joker-san?" She asked. Mizue then put out an envelope. "For me?" Amu coolly nodded and Mizue took it.

"An invitation for the royal garden." Amu said. Mizue just stared at it.

"Then, wait for me, there okay?" Mizue smiled. She just stood up and walked away but then stopping by the door and turning to Amu. "I'll be at the library if you need me, Joker-san." She smiled and head towards the library. A few moments later, Class ended. Due to the invitation, Mizue told Minami to wait for a while. She head towards the royal garden. It was a big dome and very pretty to. She entered it and saw the guardians sitting there, having tea. And there a familiar face stroke her. "Souma-san." She said.

"Yo!" He greeted. "It's been a while, Ms. Hi-I'm-Kotonami-Mizue-san." He continued making her pout. _Just how many nicknames will I receive?_ Mizue thought. She then entered the place walking towards them and stopping halfway.

"King's Chair, I'm Hotori Tadase. Just come. It's okay." Tadase comforted. "It's also okay to be yourself." He ended.

"Be myself? Then." Mizue ran towards the seat like a child she always is. "What's for our snack?" She childishly asked. "But, I hate crowds that's why you can minimize the people here if you all go out except for Joker-san and Souma-san." She rudely but cutely said.

"What a character." Kukai sweat dropped.

Mizue smirked. "That's why I don't want to show who I am, because everyone will hate me. Only my family understands me at all." She ended her façade smiling lovingly. "No one other than them." She said.

**[Don't say that!]**

_Who was that?_ Mizue thought hearing an unfamiliar voice.

**[From an obedient girl to an honest one. KYARA CHANGE!]**

Then a 'pop' sound and her emerald-colored ribbon turned into a ruby. "No one will understand me! Not even you!" Mizue blurted out. _What was that?_ Mizue said confused.

"Kyara change?" Nadeshiko mumbled. "You Kyara change." She finalized.

"Geez… What are you doing, Mizue-chan!" A small person floated. She wears the same ponytail style like Mizue though she has a red ribbon. She also wears a cute light pink ankle boots on par with her shorts. The top of her dress is a pink bubbly blouse and a red ribbon on her neck. She has a bubblegum pink-colored hair like Amu's and Crimson eyes. She was full of pink and red. "I'm Mayu (真優). Mizue-chan's Shugo Chara." She smiled.

"Shugo what?" Mizue asked.

"Shugo Chara. In other words, Guardian Characters." Nadeshiko started.

"How about we do a formal introduction first?" Tadase interrupted. "King's Chair, Hotori Tadase." He repeated. "And my chara: Kiseki." He said pointing at a king-like one.

"Queen's Chair, Fujisaki Nadeshiko." She continued. "This is Temari." She was wearing a cute Kimono as she smiles at Mizue.

"Jack's Chair, Souma Kukai." He introduced. "Daichi." He seems a little sporty and he was playing with a soccer ball.

"Ace's Chair, Yuiki Yaya." Yaya smiled. "And this is my Chara Pepe." Babyish.

"Joker's Chair, Hinamori Amu." Amu ended. "My chara: Ran, Miki and Suu." Ran was a red tint, Miki is Blue and Suu is Green.

"Exactly what is a Shugo Chara?" Mizue asked totally confused about what was happening.

"They are our would-be selves. All kids hold an egg in their hearts. These are called Heart's Eggs. They carry our dream on who we want to be." Tadase explained. Then, it hit Mizue. Those were all the things Shou and Satoki have always been telling her.

"Shugo Chara. Well, I understand now." She smiled and closed her eyes. Then, after a few moments of thinking, she stared at them smiling. "That means, I get to be who I am, right?" Mizue said and took her 2nd egg out off the bag and slowly caressing it. All of them just watched her. "But, I really thought I get to have pretty birds." She joked. "Well, at least, I get to have a new friend." She said.

"You're not shocked?" Yaya asked.

"No. Actually, Shou and Onii-san has always been telling me about these things though it was quite unclear." Mizue smiled. "Then, I have to go. Let's go, Mayu." Mizue put the egg back at her back and left. _This sounds interesting._ Mizue thought.

"Will she be okay?" Nadeshiko asked.

"Well, her outer character is matured, after all." Tadase commented. "Probably." He continued. There was something in their minds. The guardians are worrying about Mizue.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mizue was on her way to Minami. "Are you okay, Mizue-chan?" Mayu worriedly asked. Mizue nodded.

"Neh, Mayu means 'true gentleness and superiority, right?" Mizue turned to her. Mayu nodded. "Then, does that mean I want to be gentle but superior?" She asked. Mizue the smiled as Mayu nodded. "That's more like it." Mizue reached Minami and rode home. She was dropped by Minami to a small park as Mizue requested.

Mizue went down the car and turned to Minami. "Are you sure here is okay?" Minami worriedly asked. She nodded and Minami drove away. She walks towards the park and then she heard a violin.

_Violin?_ She then started walking towards the source of the sound. Mayu floated beside her. "Where are you going Mizue-chan?" The chara asked.

"I don't know. But, I have to follow this sound." Mizue answered. Mayu then tried to listen but she couldn't hear anything. Just then Mizue found it. There she saw a young man around his 17 playing the violin. He has mysterious Midnight Blue eyes on par with his Dark Blue hair. He was wearing an all black slim dress. "How beautiful." She said. It was really beautiful with the sunset like that.

He then stopped playing and stared at Mizue. They were having eye contact. _Those eyes…_ She said to her self. _Their full of sadness. Who is this man?_

_

* * *

_

Kumi: And that's the end.

Ikuto: Finally making an appearance, huh.

Mizue: That was our 1st encounter… boring.

Ikuto: Yeah. On that part, I agree.

Kumi: Then, Sorry for being boring! Bleh! So then, I hope you like it. Please give me reviews. I don't really need good reviews. I just want reviews. Then arigato, see you next time.


	3. Hime's Thieving Cat

Kumi: Yohoo! I'm back.

Ikuto: I hope you never came back.

Mizue: Your writing sucks.

Kumi: You two always tease me. Anyway please read.

* * *

**Eien**

Chapter 3. Hime's Thieving Cat

_Those eyes... Their full of sadness. Who is this man? _"Sorry for bugging you." Mizue calmly said. Then he sniffed which surprised her. Cat ears and tail came out of him. "Cat?" She mumbled.

"Eggs. You have them, right?" He asked. Then Mayu floated beside Mizue but she was thrown by this man as he jump behind Mizue. "What a nice scent." He teased.

"I smell eggs ~nya." Came a cat like chara.

He then put his hand inside Mizue's bag. "Found it." Mizue tried to struggle but he just jumps away from her. He started walking away and Mizue followed him even if she always stumbled.

"Wait! Give me back my egg!" She yelled stumbling again. He jump in front of him and bent a sat down. "My egg." She murmured. "Give it back." Said a superior voice. Mizue stared at her and her emerald pendant shone which shocked the two of them. Her ribbon turned red and everything was shining. The man stepped back a bit. _Kyara Nari? _He thought.

"Kyara Nari! Ruby Star!" Mizue said. Her hairstyle was the same with a red ribbon on it. She's wearing a pink knee-length boots and she has pink shorts with a lot of pockets and she's wearing a top with bubbly sleeves and a lot of frills. _What's with this?_ She asked confused.

While walking, Amu and the other guardians were attracted by a red light. They followed where it was coming from and there they saw Mizue into Ruby star. "Hey, give me back egg!" She commanded. "Give it back!" She repeated.

"Give it back! Tsukiyomi Ikuto!" Tadase yelled. Ikuto turned to him and smirked.

"You want the egg? Here!" He threw it into the air and Mizue caught it. "You're a little interesting." He said.

"Interesting?" Mayu separated from Mizue and stared at him. "You too, Neko-san." She smiled. "You tried to steal my egg but even if you can jump you didn't. I'm Kotonami Mizue." He smirked.

"Let's go, Yoru." He called his chara and left. The guardians ran towards her.

"Are you okay?" Kukai asked.

"No, I just constantly tripped, Jack-san." She said. _Jack-san?_ Kukai thought. "He never really planned on stealing my eggs after all. It was just a game." She continued. "Who is that guy? He's really interesting." The guardians stared at her. She was interested in him? That Thieving Cat?

* * *

They sent her home and Minami was worried sick about her. She thanks the guardians and they all left. Later that night, she went to her balcony again after supper. _Japan is really getting more and more interesting. _She thought. "What are you thinking?" Ikuto came out of nowhere that shocked her a bit.

"Neko-san!" She said. "What are you doing here?" Mizue asked recovering from the shock. _Neko-san?_ Ikuto thought. He jump in the balcony and stared at her. She blinked in confusion. "Wh-What?" she nervously asked and he leaned closer. He sniffed in the air and stood straight.

"Chocolate. Coffee." He said. Mizue tilted her head confused about what he was talking about then it hit her. She opened the screen door and stepped in her room. Ikuto followed her and she showed her a tray of Coffee and Chocolate Cookies.

"Minami-san made it." She said sitting down on her bed and putting it in her lap. "Do you want to eat?" She offered. Ikuto sat down beside her and they started eating. "So, Neko-san, why are you here?" She asked.

"Stop calling me neko-san. Ikuto is my name." He took another cookie. Mizue stared at him and smiled.

"Okay, Ikuto." He stared at him and walk towards the balcony. "Are you going?" Mizue asked.

"Yeah." He answered. Before Mizue could say another word, he Character Change and jump from roof to roof. As his shadow disappear, Mizue couldn't help but stare at him. _What a weird person. He's just like him._ Mizue walked in and locked the screen door. She quickly went to her study table and grabbed a book titled 'Eien'. Mizue opened it and on that page was a picture of a young man that looks a lot like Ikuto.

"Thief." She mumbled. Mayu just stared at the picture as she floated beside Mizue. After finishing her midnight snack, Mizue qiuickly turned the lights off and went to bed. Mayu, on the other hand, opened the book and started reading it.

_A long time ago, there was a beautiful princess named Emeraude because of her beautiful emerald eyes. She lived happily with her father and brother. Emeraude's mother hated her for being beautiful and left their kingdom. Emeraude is beautiful, tolerant, generous, talented, superior yet gentle, childish at times but very mature when making decisions. She was loved by her kingdom._

Mayu felt her eyes heavy. "Emeraude-hime is like Mizue-chan." She stated and then floated back to bed with Mizue's 2nd egg. The next day, Mizue woke early again and got ready for school. She rode the bike that Minami bought for her to school and arrived early. "Ohayo, Amu-chan!" Mayu greeted as she floated beside Mizue.

"Ohayo, Joker-san." Mizue greeted and smiled. "How were you?" She asked as she seat beside her.

"I'm okay."Amu replied and noticed the bandage on Mizue's knee. "Mizue, what happened to your knees?" She asked.

"Eh? Well, yesterday, I constantly tripped while following Ikuto." Amu was shocked by the familiarity called Ikuto. "Joker-san?" Mizue asked concerned.

"Did Ikuto do anything?" Amu asked worried.

"No, nothing. We just ate cookies at our house. Ah, I also gave him coffee." Mizue replied and then Amu stood up. "Joker-san?" Amu then stared at her with worried look in it.

"Mizue please stay away from Ikuto."

* * *

Kumi: And there you have it.

Ikuto: Cookies.

Mizue: Coffee.

Kumi: Eh? What's wrong?

Mizue and Ikuto: We want some.

Kumi: sigh. Here. (the two started eating) Kids. Well, my cookies are delicious after all. Anyway please give me reviews. Thank you for all those who gave their reviews. Then until next time.


	4. Hime's Royal Depression

Kumi: Hello! Thanks for those who reviewed my story!

Ikuto: Stop blabbering.

Kumi: Neko! Anyway, this will be my chapter 4.

* * *

**Eien**

Chapter 4. Hime's Royal Depression

Mizue sighed remembering what happened a while ago. She couldn't stop thinking why. Why did Amu want her to stay away from Ikuto. She never wanted anything but to be friends with him because he was like a character in a book titled Eien.

"_Mizue, please stay away from Ikuto._"

Mizue didn't answer her and just kept quiet. She sighed again and then stood up. Mizue walked towards her balcony and stared at the sky. "Ikuto is really like Thief. How can I avoid him."She sighed again and focused on the stars. "The stars are still pretty." She commented. Indeed, they we're shining beautifully tonight.

"So you like the stars, huh?" Ikuto popped again from nowhere and shocked the hell out of her. He jumped in and looked at her scared face. Mizue sighed in relief.

"It's just you." She said standing up and dusting her pink night gown. It has frills at the end and she it reached her knees. "What do you want?" She asked annoyed.

"Your cookies we're delicious yesterday, so I thought maybe I can get another snack today." He replied. Mizue stared at him and sighed. She entered the room as Ikuto followed her. Mizue walked towards her door and before going out Ikuto called her. "Where are you going?" He asked.

"Getting my pudding." She replied. Mizue walked out and Ikuto observed her desk and saw Eien. It caught his interest and opened it. Mayu floated towards him.

"Mizue-chan loves that story. The protagonist is really like her, after all." Mayu said and he flipped it open. When he was about to read it, Mizue took it away.

"What do you think you're doing?" She said setting the tray down which contains four puddings and four cup of milk tea. "This is mine, you know." Mizue stared on it and her eyes was shimmering. "Eien." She smiled, probably on her own world.

"What's this story about?" Ikuto asked sitting on her bed and eating one of the puddings. Yoru was having his share, too. Mizue sat on her swivel chair and started to take on her milk tea.

"_A long time ago, there was a beautiful princess named Emeraude because of her beautiful emerald eyes. She lived happily with her father and brother. Emeraude's mother hated her for being beautiful and left their kingdom. Emeraude is beautiful, tolerant, generous, talented, superior yet gentle, childish at times but very mature when making decisions. She was loved by her kingdom." _Mizue said.

"Then?" He asked curious. It was just as Mayu said. Even if he didn't know him well, he could tell that they were the same. Mizue sighed. And then she got the book and started to read again.

_The morning of her fifth birthday, Emeraude was given a gift from her brother. It was a like a ribbon to be tied on her neck but instead it has a silver cross as a pendant. It pars with his brother bracelet that also has a silver cross. After her brother gave it to her, she happily played in the garden. At around that time she lost her gift._

"_My gift. Onii-san will be mad." She said searching for it. Her brother saw her and walked towards her worried. _

"_What are you doing, Emeraude?" Her brother asked. She then started to cry. "Emeraude?" She cried to him and then he knew. She lost it. He kneeled to her height and held her shoulders. "Don't worry about it." He comforted and she stopped crying. He took his bracelet and put it in hers. "Here. A replacement." He then smiled. _

Ikuto yawned and Mizue looked at him. He already finished his tea and was lying on her bed. "You're sleepy." She said closing the book and walking to him. "Hey, go home." She said. Ikuto sat up stared at her.

"Who's Thief?" He asked curious as to what she was talking about a while ago. He didn't care at first but it just came out of nowhere. She stood still. "And why am I like him?" He continued.

"Thief is character in Eien. Emeraude's love interest." She explained. "You're both thieving cats." She continued earning a smirk from Ikuto.

"If you're like Emeraude, then does that mean you like me?" He teased. Mizue fell to her knees as he leaned closer to her face. She flushed a bright red and turned away. He stood straight when Mizue stood up. "So?" He continued.

"N-No. You're just both interesting." She answered. He then went towards the balcony and turned to her, still facing her back. He sighed.

"Later then." After hearing that, Mizue turned to see no one. She ran towards the balcony to see Ikuto jumping from one roof to another. She sighed.

"Baka." She said and turned to sleep. Why was that cat interesting? She already has Shou and yet he still appealed to her. She sighed again. _Why am I always depressed? _Mizue went to sleep with Mayu still worried at her depressed state.

* * *

The next day, Mizue saw Amu and wanted to call her but she was ashamed because even though Amu told her to stay away from Ikuto, she still talked to him. She then gathered all her courage and walked over to Amu. "Ohayo, Jo—" She stopped. "Amu-san." Amu was shocked by what she called her and stared at her.

"O-Ohayo, Mizue." She answered. Mizue smiled and noticed that she was depressed.

"What's wrong, Amu-san?" She asked.

"Well, I'm just tired. I've been purifying X-eggs a lot lately." Amu replied still depressed. Mizue then had an idea. She smiled and walked in front of her.

"Neh, how about we both go out together with all the guardians this coming Sunday?" She suggested. Amu's face brightened up and nodded.

"Sure." She agreed and the two happily walked to their classroom.

* * *

Kumi: And that's about all. It's pretty short. I really think I just want to type this. Anyway, please read and review. See you next time.

Ikuto: That was pretty short. Probably one of the shortest.


	5. Hime's Royal Guardian

Kumi: Hello! I'm back!

Ikuto: Yo!

Mizue: ...Hi...

Kumi: We're back with a new chapter of Eien. I hope you all keep on reading. Thanks for everyone who read my stories. Then, on with show.

* * *

**Eien**

Chapter 5. Hime's Royal Guardian

"_I'm home."A young Mizue came back when she noticed that everything was a mess in their house. She was looking around when she heard two voices. Those voices belong to her parents. They must have been fighting again. She peeked and pushed herself in the wall, hiding. _

"_What do you think you're doing, Suzue?" Her mom was packing up her things. She had the same emerald eyes but Kanae had long brown hair. They both look a lot. "Mizue and Satoki needs you here! You're their mother!" He yelled._

"_I'm leaving. I can't take this anymore. Everyone is saying that she is far better than me! No one is better than Kotonami Suzue!" She yelled standing up. Her mom was a famous model while her father is a musician. Suzue could never accept the fact that Mizue was prettier than her, she was jealous. "I'm leaving!" She said and rushed towards the door. While on her way, she stopped and looked at Mizue. Suzue turned around and left. Mizue ran after her yelling 'Okaa-sama'._

"Okaa-sama!" She yelled sitting upright. She woke up yelling her mother's name. It seems like everyone heard her when Minami and Shou rushed to her room bursting the door open. "Shou... Minami-san..." Was all she said. They both look worried and Shou walked forward her caressing her cheeks. She held his hand and removed it. "I'm okay." Mizue said. Minami sighed.

"Don't scare us like that. A nightmare?" She asked and Mizue nodded in reply. She sighed again and turned around. "Then I'll be going." She turned and leave while Shou sat down on her bed and rested his head on her lap.

"Don't make me worry like that." He said. "I don't want to lose you." Mizue understood his pain. He lost someone valuable before and it pained him so much. She out her hands on his head and then a chara with white hair and red eyes popped out. He was wearing a black and blue rebel dress with shades of violet.

"I told you she's okay." The chara said.

"AH! CHARA!" Mayu yelled. Shou raised his head a bit to see a red chara.

"Chara? Yours?" He asked. Mizue nodded and then he sat straight. "As expected from Mizue." He praised. "This is my chara. Prison." He introduced. Prison, a name fitting him. Shou is a prisoner after all.

"I'm Mayu!" Mayu replied happily.

"Mayu." He rested his head on her lap again and when she was about to tell him to get up she noticed that he fell asleep. The two charas was about to wake her up when Mizue stopped them.

"It's okay. Shou had always been busy. He must be tired." Mizue smiled and put her hand above his head. That night, she slept beside Shou.

* * *

"Amu-san!" Mizue yelled. She and Shou just reached the mall with their charas, Mayu and Prison. Mizue was wearing a small pleated pink skirt with a black blouse topped with a white sleeved blazer and a basket for her other egg at her side. Her hair was still in the same hairstyle. Shou is in simple but stylish loose pants with a white t-shirt. They walked towards Amu and the other guardians. "Good morning." She greeted. Everyone stared at Shou.

"It has been a while, Tsubame-san." Amu greeted. Shou just glanced at her.

"Who is this?" Tadase asked.

"Ah! This is Tsubame Shou, my childhood friend." Mizue introduced when Shou looked at him intensely then she giggled nervously. "He's also my boyfriend." She smiled and looked at him. Everyone was a bit shocked by that. "Right?" He ignored her and she smiled. "Don't be angry. It's just an introduction." She said and he turned to her and smiled.

The guardians sweat dropped at the sweetness surrounding them. "They're not too sweet, aren't they?" Nadeshiko commented.

"Well then, shall we go?" Mizue and Shou turned to them smiling and now holding each other's hands. The guardians nodded and they all entered the mall. Their charas wondered off who knows where. Mizue and the rest went to different stores. Nadeshiko was almost always with Yaya and Kukai. Amu blushes every time Tadase comes close to her while Mizue and Shou are overflowing with sweetness. Everyone enjoyed it. After wondering a bit, they all took a rest at a coffee shop. "That was interesting." Mizue said.

"I never had a break like this." Shou said.

"Well, you're always busy with work." Mizue replied.

"Work?" Kukai asked.

"Ah! Shou is an up-coming singer. His debut will be released soon." Mizue explained. "Then, should we order something?" She asked. After a while, they all decided to go home. "It was really fun." She said. "This was the first time that I enjoyed Japan so much." She admitted.

"Well, how are you gonna enjoy Japan if you hated it back then?" Shou replied. She grew silent and just smiled looking at him. They all just walked the path silently without anyone talking what so ever. Later on, Nadeshiko and Yaya separated from the rest. It was still silent. Then everyone stopped seeing a familiar face in front of them. The hair, the eyes and that remarkable smirk. "Ikuto. Hello!" She greeted familiarly. She was about to stepped forward but Shou stopped her holding her hand.

"What do you need, Ikuto?" Shou asked fiercely, revealing anger on him as he says his name. They looked at each other so intensely when Mizue stepped in the middle.

"Wait. What's up with you two?" She asked looking at the both of them. Ikuto noticed that she character changed because her ribbon turned into blue but since their charas are nowhere around her 2nd egg must have hatched. "Stop this at once." She commanded with coldness in her tone.

The two turned around staring away from each other. Ikuto walked away and a chara with simple white shorts paired with leg warmers and a pleated white skirt floated beside her as her ribbon turned back to its normal color. She also has a sleeveless top with frill on the middle part in a V shape with a blue wrist band. Her hair was blue that's let loose with a crown on it. "I'm Rin (凛)" She introduced.

"Rin as in cold, severe and dignified?" Mizue asked and she nodded.

* * *

"Kotonami-san!" Nadeshiko yelled Amu behind her as they walked towards her. She looked at them and blinked in confusion as to why they called her. "Would it be okay if you visit us in the royal garden?" She asked. Why would they ask her again after what she did last time? "We would like to have a chat with you." She continued. _Chat? About what?_ She asked herself and smiled.

"Okay." She responded anyway. It wouldn't hurt, would it?

She opened the door and was welcomed by the guardians who are currently having tea. They offered her a seat and she gladly accepted it. "What is it that you want to talk about?" She asked curious and confused.

"Yesterday, you we're able to command Ikuto who is really stubborn. We're just curious unto how could you be so close in such a short time?" Tadase asked. Ikuto is a stubborn guy and he wouldn't just listen to anybody and even tease them more. How was she able to do that was a mystery to them.

"Eh? Is that so?" She thought.

"Well, Ikuto is stubborn? He seemed obedient for me. He even asked snacks nicely and Yoru is really fun." Mayu commented while Rin just floated there observed by the other charas.

"Snacks? He ask snacks from you?" Kukai asked curious. When? Where? And Why? She nodded.

"Well, he would visit me at my room. And since Minami-san would always make me midnight snacks because I always stay up late reading, he would ask for his too." Mizue explained. Why are they asking about Ikuto? Is there something wrong? Was it connected with Amu asking her to stay away from Ikuto.

"You seemed attached to Ikuto for such a short period of knowing him. Why?"Amu asked curious and she smiled.

"Because he's like a character in a book, I feel like I should be closer to him. It was because that character in that book was a thieving cat like him that I grew closer to him." She explained. "Ah! Please don't tell this to Shou!" She pleaded worried that Shou might find out. "He'll be jealous!" She bursted worried. "But, I won't go another step with Ikuto anymore." She continued. "I'm a girl with a boyfriend. I shouldn't go close to other guys." She concluded.

"Okay. We won't tell Tsubame-san." Nadeshiko assured. "But, will you aid us as a guardian?" She asked and Mizue stared at her blinking two times.

"EH? Me? Why?" She asked.

"You character transform, right? And without the help of the Dumpty Key or Humpty Lock, that's great!" Kukai said.

"Also you have two charas." Yaya continued. They all looked at her expecting an agreement. She smiled.

"That's impossible. I can't be a guardian. I mean, I don't want to be just a guardian. I'll be this school's princess." She said smiling. "But, I won't be the princess if I become a guardian." She concluded. "Right?" Another smile. "I'll be a princess and help the guardians. Is that okay?" She proposed.

"What a cute plan. Mizue-chan will suit a princess since she's pretty." Yaya blurted out.

"Then, I think that's okay." Tadase replied. "The guardians will aid you." He replied.

"I'll be glad." She smiled again. _Just wait for me, Okaa-sama. I'll be better than you. You'll regret not loving me._

* * *

Kumi: And that's it. I revealed a little something in Mizue's past and that's not all. There's also a secret unto why she's Shou's girlfriend. Also the book Eien is a story original from me. I'll be revealing who Thief is sooner or later and why Mizue called Amu Joker-san in the earlier chapters. But everything about that will be revealed little by little.

Ikuto: Stop your nagging.

Mizue: That's right. Stop pestering us.

Kumi: SORRY! Why doesn't anyone loves me? Ikuto-kun, Natsume-kun, Zero-kun!

Kaname: Don't worry about it.

Mizue: Ah! Isn't that from vampire knight!

Kumi: Kaname-sama!


	6. Hime's Royal Prison

Kumi: Yo! I'm here again! It's nice to be back.

Ikuto: It sure isn't nice to have you near.

Mizue: That's right.

Kumi: Not Mizue-chan too? Sigh. Please read and review.

* * *

**Eien**

Chapter 6. Hime's Royal Prison

_After the Emeraude's 5__th__ birthday, the princess decided to find her choker but she was so into looking for it that she didn't realized that she reached the woods. She was lost and didn't know which way was heading towards the castle. She was crying when she heard a voice. Someone was singing. It was not a soft but some kind of rock. She followed it in hopes of being able to go home._

_Emeraude reached the middle of the forest to see a young man around the age of 8 or 9. She listened to his singing. It was energetic with the rock type of music. "Were you listening?" He asked looking at her. She nodded and then the young man asked her why she was out there. Emeraude learned that he was named Klaus and that he is a prince of a kingdom nearby. Klaus helped her go home and ever since then they became friends._

"Amu-san!" Mizue called. She was running after her. Everyone stared at her, admiring her. She had gotten so much popular in just a short period of time. A lot of people are calling her Princess now and the guardians really helped a lot. Amu turned to her and she came panting.

"What is it, Mizue?" She asked wondering why she was running after her.

"Will you come to Shou's debut concert?" She asked now standing straight. Her breathing was still a little bit of unsteady but she managed to tell it to her properly. Shou had finished with the preparations for his debut and soon will be having a concert. His first song was also broadcasted to different stations all over Japan. "Please invite the other guardians too." She pleaded not her breathing steady.

"Debut?" Amu replied.

"Yeah! I was given 6 V.I.P tickets for all of us!" She beamed.

"Please come with us Amu-chan!" Mayu floated in front of Mizue having the same face as her. She must have character change with Mayu just to be able to do this. Rin, on the other hand, is yawning and was sitting in a bag specially made for Mizue's charas. It was just like Amu's but it was for four charas as her two charas requested. It was also plain with an emerald color and a green ribbon around it.

Amu looked at her and then smiled. "I'll be glad to come." She replied which made Mizue smile more. "Then, I'll be telling the other guardians. Take care." She said and then left. Mizue's character change was gone and she was blushing a bright red for doing such childish thing. She then reached home with her bicycle.

* * *

"_I wonder where Onii-san is." A young Mizue asked. She was in the park playing with her brother when she lost sight of him. Then she noticed a commotion on the middle of the park. "What's going on?" She asked then she walked towards it, her two ponytails bouncing as she walks. Mizue saw a boy singing a rock song, her brother watching as well. "Onii-san!" Mizue yelled running over to him. The song stopped and he bowed._

_The boy came towards the Kotonami siblings, her brother holding on Mizue. "Is that okay?" He asked. The question was directed to Satoki. He nodded and smiled._

"_It'll be nice working with you." He said. Mizue was confused as she looks at her brother. "This is Tsubame Shou. I'll be his manager from now on. Be great to him okay?" Satoki looked at her little sister and Mizue smiled back._

"Rin, what do you want for dinner?" She asked. It's already dinner and she would often bring back food for her two charas. Rin was too busy doing some exercises. "Rin!" Mizue called again. She turned around and looked at her giving her the answer 'anything is okay.' She replied. "Fine. Since Mayu wants pudding maybe I should get you some too." She thought to herself going down leaving her two charas on the room. A knock came by the balcony door and when Mayu opened the curtain they saw Ikuto.

"Ikuto-kun!" Mayu opened it letting Ikuto enter her room. "What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I heard Shou will be doing his debut this coming weekend." He started when Yoru popped out from his side.

"We want to know if Mizue was contact by some strange people ~nya." Yoru continued. Rin and Mayu looked at each and then back at the two cats shaking their head. "Is that so ~nya?" He continued.

"I see. Don't let Mizue be captured by them." Ikuto said then going out ready to jump when Rin called out to him. Ikuto turned around to see Rin floating towards her. "What is it?" He asked.

"Why are you acting close to Mizue-chan? Have you met her before?" She asked. Rin was serious. She was always like that when asking things. "Answer me." She said and he smirked.

"Who knows?" He replied and then he jumped from roof to another. They closed the balcony and started doing work. Rin continued some few exercises being the sporty type whilst Mayu was working on Mizue's work at the student council. After declining the offer of being the guardian, Mizue became the vice president of the Student Council making her the princess instantly. Since Mayu was the leader type, she would character change with her whenever she's working and would also ask her for paper works.

* * *

Weekend came fast and Mizue waited patiently for the other guardians to come. Amu came first followed by the others. Since they had the V.I.P tickets and it won't be 'til noon, they decided to have a walk for a while. "I've been meaning to ask this, Kotonami." Kukai said making everyone turned to her. Their charas floated beside them as well. "How did you become Tsubame-senpai's girlfriend? You don't seem to like him that much though." He continued.

Mizue smiled at him then staring up, just holding on to her ice cream. "We're childhood friend. Onii-san was his manager. Ever since the day they sealed their partnership, Shou had live with us." She said. "Why don't we seat and have tea while I tell you?" The others agreed and they went to a nearby coffee shop and ordered drinks for them and for their charas to share. "Shou was only 12 years old that time and I was only 9 when he had a girlfriend." She said. "I was so happy for him but after a month, Shou found out that she was cheating on him."Mizue now looked down steering her coffee. "Shou came home so depressed and it was the 1st time I saw him like that." Mizue continued.

"_Shou-kun, are you here?" Mizue asked, settling the tray with tea she made for Shou and her. Mizue searched his room to see Shou sitting on the corner sulking there was a knife in his hand. Mizue ran to him and took the knife away throwing the knife on the other corner of the room. "What do you think you're doing?" She yelled angrily. _

"_It's okay to die. I don't have anyone else anymore." He replied raising his head to see and crying Mizue. "Mizue, are you crying?" He reached his hands and then wiping the tears away from his eyes. "Why are you crying? Don't cry." He pleaded and she cried on his chest._

"_You're an idiot! It's just one girl! There'll always be another." She cried then now hitting his chest. Shou hugged her trying to comfort the crying girl in front of her. "You still have me! Onii-san, too! And even Otou-san!" She yelled._

"_I... have you?" He asked she stopped crying. "Do you like me?" He continued. She then realized something. She's the only one who can help Shou. Yes, she did like Shou as a friend but if replacing her girlfriend was the only way for him to smile again, she would do it. Mizue nodded._

"So that's how it is." Tadase commented after Mizue's story. "You never liked him but it was only for his sake." He continued.

"I'm Shou's prisoner. Shou is the prisoner of the past." She smiled. "It's weird, right?" She continued and everyone was looking at her thinking: how can she smile like that when she was trapped by her kindness? She was weird. "But I have to do it." She smiled that smile again. Mizue was in a prison. She's a prisoner of her own kindness. Why can't she be selfish for a while?

* * *

_Emeraude and Klaus become too close to each other and when Klaus introduced her girlfriend to the princess, she was so happy for him. One day, Klaus came to her soaked wet. He suddenly hugged her making the princess flinched. "What's wrong, Klaus?" She asked concerned. She then saw flashes of images in her mind. Her girlfriend broke up with her and he was sad. "Klaus, don't cry. I'll always be here. Forever. For you." She doesn't know what she was saying._

"_Emeraude. Forever? For me?"_ _He asked. She nodded hugging him back. Emeraude was never in-love with Klaus but she knew very well that this was the only way to keep his life. She had no choice. Klaus was a very important friend to her. _

Someone closed the book, stopping on reading. "Are you sure this will help?" He asked. A man in front him nodded and he smiled. He turned his chair to face the window and then he smirked. "This will be fun." He remarked.

* * *

Kumi: Yay! So any guess who is that man? As you noticed, the same thing happened between Shou, Mizue, Emeraude and Klaus.

Ikuto: Just read and review.

Mizue: Please review.

Emeraude: Review this story. Reviews inspire Kumi-chan okay.


End file.
